


慈善拍卖会

by black_f73



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1535885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_f73/pseuds/black_f73





	慈善拍卖会

“慈善拍卖会是事务所惯例，”Donna一边走一边把A4纸的宣传页随手发给Pearson Hardman事务所里坐着站着来往着的人，“我们互相卖点东西，筹一笔钱，给那些可怜兮兮的小东西，以证明我们不是，”她特意停下，看着身后追着她求解释的Mike，用手指比出个引号，“律师。”

“可是那不正是‘无偿服务案’所要说明的意思？”Mike试探性的问，他手里拿着早先Donna发给他的那份宣传页，粉色的纸张，上面印着瞪着可怜兮兮大眼睛的小猫和小狗，还有粗体字的『救助街头流浪小动物』宣传语，以及其他煽情的单词和短句。

“那是强制规定的，Mike，”Donna装出一脸的惊讶，“这个可是我们发自内心的。”

“真的？”Mike忍不住笑出声来，“为什么不先尝试救助一下被过度压榨的助理律师？”

“我们明年做这个项目，”Donna冲他眨了下眼睛，“我们是有计划的。”

Mike盯着她看了一会儿，

“所以你是认真的还是你就是想说2012这个梗。”

“哦，有人学到东西了。”

“come on，Donna，人家眼睛也可以很大的。”Mike把宣传页放在自己脸边上，和彩印的小动物列成一排，露出puppy的表情。

“我想你没有看到重点所在，Mike。”女秘书像拉小狗牵绳一样拉了拉Mike的细领带，“我们帮助『流浪动物』，而你，你有主了。”

“不，这下我才完全失去了重点。”Mike肩膀塌了下来，他脑子里已经飞快的在过他那个乱七八糟的小公寓里有什么能挂出来价格来的东西，然后更糟的是，他还得掏钱买点什么东西。“所以为什么我们不直接捐钱...你知道，那种...匿名的？”他咕哝着，并且确保最后一个词音量小到自己都听不见。

“所以你以为我们为什么要把拍卖会放在圣诞节前两周，你休想丢个十块钱到盒子里就算了事，”Donna说完，又像是想起来什么一样，她转身，盯着Mike的眼睛，“当然还有一个办法，”她说，表情有些危险，“成为某个天经地义的Boss。”她经过Harvey的玻璃门，毫无暗示意味的偏了偏头，然后走到自己的位置上坐下，开始着手处理手头上的工作，Mike往她办公桌高起来的台子上一趴，像只等着人照看的小狗，Donna忍住一个笑意，“往好的方向看，Mike，事务所提供的可不只是一个盒子，我们有个酒会，有酒，有食物，有更多的酒，还有数不清的酒精后遗症。”她挑了挑眉，”听着，Mike，你可以卖任何东西，只要它的价值达标，有人愿意购买。”她露出一个Mike完全不能理解的暗示性笑容，“事实上都是些顺水推舟的事。”她愉悦的交代，“别忘了下午之前把你的拍卖品说明发给我。”

Mike对着她欲语还休了一阵，再得不到任何的关注，只好耷拉着尾巴回去工作。

“你们的事务所有什么毛病？！”稍晚一些的时候，Mike把一摞完成后的校对文件丢在Harvey的办公桌上，在他上司来得及抬头之前就已经整个的贴在了Harvey那堵壮观的墙上，“Rachel给我找了历年的拍卖品明细和最后成交金额，”他一张张观察着Harvey的唱片，价值不菲，价值不菲，价值不菲，而且见鬼的全都是签名的珍藏版，“说认真的？你们为慈善事业做出的贡献至少值得十家八家的电视台全球直播，难以相信居然进行的如此低调。” 他叹了口气，“不过参考新人晚宴的惯例，我真不该对此表示惊讶，哦，很好，又一个惯例。”

“如果你只是来交作业的，离我的收藏远一点，如果你只是来抱怨的，离我的收藏远一点。”Harvey拿过Mike完成的文件迅速浏览着，对年轻人的抱怨漫不经心的搭了个腔。

“昨天刚刚支付了疗养院的住院费，口袋里就只剩下零钱了。”Mike挫败的在沙发上坐下，他用手抚过额头，注意力立刻就被桌子上放着的小幅油画吸引了。“这看起来有点眼熟。”

“上个月打赌从Louis那里赢来的，我赢他只是因为他喜欢这东西，结果拉低了我整间办公室的品位。而且我也受够了他每天在我办公室的玻璃门外绕来绕去，哭哭啼啼的像个小姑娘。所以我要把它卖了。”Harvey终于把视线移到Mike身上，移了个两秒左右就结束了，“你也一样，别以为撒个谎，得到的就是定期支付的薪酬，好好想想这个，Mike。现在回去工作，我付你钱不是为了了解民间疾苦的。”

Mike抬头看回他，为自己的行为感到一丝的懊恼，没错，这就是Harvey Specter，他深深吸了口气，站起来，“你说的对，我或许应该把我家马桶摘下来，找找看还有没有些特别不愿离开我的大麻还没被水冲走。除此之外，我现在唯一称得上是奢侈品的大概就只有Mcafee女士给我的...”他停住了，似乎想到了什么，这可真是个好主意，他面对着Harvey，抬了抬手，又似乎觉得没什么好和后者说的，他在空气里比划了一下，然后转身，快步走出了办公室。

Harvey在他身后抬起了眼睛，他用手指支着额角，看着办公室玻璃门外和Donna上报拍卖品说明的助理律师，表情显得极为阴沉。

直到助理律师薄弱的小身板离开了可观察范围内，Harvey才按下了接通秘书的内线电话。

门铃响起的时候Harvey刚刚从浴室出来，他光着脚，赤裸着上身，头发还在滴水，他朝门那边看了一眼，门铃响得杂乱无章绵延不绝生生不息，Harvey也就看了那么一眼，然后继续手上的工作，他不紧不慢的擦干头发，把自己套进一件旧运动衫里，然后稍作梳理，门铃声终于放弃了，安静下来，Harvey这才走过去，把门打开，然后在Mike整个填入他的视觉之前，先被他身上的酒精气味袭击了嗅觉。

Mike晃晃悠悠的，他贴着门框，看起来停下门铃纯粹是因为按累了。

Harvey侧了侧身让他自己滑进来。

“哇哦，你让我进来了，”Mike踉跄的站好，“而我还醉着，至少有一个好的开始...Donna让我在酒会后过来...这地方真让人不可思议...因为你要她要我...你让她告诉我要我亲自送你拍得的标的物给你，”他一边走进门一边咬着舌头，然后好像从自己的发言中突然想起来什么，他晃晃悠悠的绕了个圈子，又回到门边，把一个信封塞进Harvey的手里，“你的拍卖确认书，Specter先生，”他再次摇摇晃晃的远离，一手胡乱向后指着，“非常正规，让人印象深刻。哦对了，在你看最终成交价之前我必须描述一下，Louis抬了抬价...就为了让你多掏点钱...然后我们喝了两轮，然后所有人都加入进来，现在这个时间，Donna也许正在填一个非常大金额的支票...你知道吗，我不得不为这个交出自己的尊严，而你只用给Donna一张空白支票。”

“如果你总是占优势的那个，你就不会一直嚷嚷着什么公平不公平的。”Harvey把门关上，并没有拆开那个信封，“所以你把我的标的物送来了？”

“为什么？”Mike在公寓中间站定，让自己稳住身形，他看着Harvey，“为什么你要买下我的拍卖品，用一张空白支票，交给Donna，做出一副不计代价的样子。所以为什么你又开始，让我拼一下那个单词，C、A、R、E，所以你又关心这件事了Harvey？为什么？”

“我只是不喜欢看到Joy的礼物被拿去变卖，她不仅仅是一个客户，她也是一个值得尊敬的朋友。”

“所以你认为我把Mcafee女士的礼物拿去卖了，”Mike抿了抿唇，看起来有点受伤，“很好，没什么值得惊讶的。”

Harvey看着他。

“如果你想买的是那个，抱歉让你失望了，”Mike在沙发扶手上坐下，“我把它给了我祖母，放在她的床头，这样在我‘不得不’取消我的探望时，可以假装我在陪着她。”

“你就是个sweet girl，是不是。”Harvey眯着眼睛看了他一会儿，他拆开那个信封，一边快速的浏览着，然后他的眉毛皱起来了，“所以这见鬼的是什么？”

“你上次是怎么教训我的？不要在确认之前就妄下断言的那次？”Mike直愣愣的盯着面前的茶几发呆，他呆了一会儿，才偏头看向Harvey，然后是他手上的确认书，“上帝的Harvey，”Mike深深叹了口气，看起来简直像是面临了巨大的工作量，“就这么几页字你也要我帮你做个摘要？”他无奈的站起身，晕晕乎乎的转了个圈，“恭喜你拍得，Mike Ross两星期私人时间，完完全全的私人时间。”

“所以你把自己卖了。”Harvey重复了一遍，并且更加明确了些。

“工作外时间，确切的说，所有为Harvey Specter工作的间歇期，任意指派，按小时支付，起拍价是我的时新。也许我刚刚不该说恭喜，反正你不能退换。”Mike想了一下，觉得这里应该有个什么槽可以吐一下，他放弃了，“如果你要解释，那么从技术上讲，规则明确规定，我可以卖任何东西，只要它的价值达标，有人愿意购买，而且我征求过Donna的意见，是否作为拍卖品本身，可以免去购买其他拍卖品的义务。事实上以前没人这么干过，她说可以奖励我一次特例，我不知道为什么是由她决定，不过既然她是Donna，那我只有放弃自己发表疑问的权力。”

“看来你学会钻空子了，这倒是个好现象。”

“没错，那就是我得到奖励的原因。”Mike晕够了，他在沙发上摊开，右手困难的扯着领带，没成功，他开始觉得心烦气躁，“能至少给我杯冷水么，或者把空调的温度调低点。”

“这可不像是个卖了身的态度，”Harvey讽刺的说，表情比早先时候更加阴沉了，他把那份确认书扔到桌子上，却仍然给Mike倒了杯水，“误解你简直就是在和你比蠢，我怎么没有想到你居然蠢到把自己卖了。Jessica没说什么？关于你把她的事务所当成什么廉价的皮条中心？”

“她倒是对我为达目的抛弃自尊的行为表达了欣赏，”Mike把水杯里的水一饮而尽，然后对着空杯子发了一会儿呆，他呆呆的把视线移向Harvey，“我觉得她好像说的是别的事。”

Harvey的一条眉毛意外的扬了上去，他观察人，而Jessica在此事上，虽然他不会说出来，但他知道，她毫无疑问比他还高那么一点点，就一点点，也许那位美丽的合伙人读出来的东西比他预计的还要多。

“而且事实上这是受了你和Louis的启发，”Mike又回去继续和他的领带奋战，无论Harvey在他对面想些什么，现在在他那个繁杂又单纯的脑袋里能关注的最远距离也就到领带为止了，“你们拿我打赌的那次，想起来了么？除了不眠不休带来的脑损伤外我还得到了一些别的东西，”他的注意力转移了，“人们需要我，那些耗费时间，耗费精力，需要有个聪明的大脑和过人的记忆力的工作，如果他们不想一天干上一百个小时还漏洞百出那他们就需要有个人来完成这些，你知道Louis的外包生意有多好么，”Mike扬起一个完全没有笑意的笑，“也许这事儿结束后我也该给自己搞个宣传页发一发，『没有买卖就没有杀害』，我觉得这个就挺好。”他看向着Harvey，收回了脸上的笑意，“无论如何。反正也没有什么坏处，慈善拍卖会，只不过要个名头而已。”

“我真该为你感到骄傲，Mike。”Harvey在听完这堆发言后冷酷的说，“所以你就是学不会，在你脑子里关于全世界的人际关系都尽是些过家家的想法，你就是个姑娘，你以为你把行使主权交出去以后，你的那些和善友好的同事们就只是给你些证明你很能干的工作？跟你开开玩笑，拍拍你的肩膀，指不定还说句算了，只不过是个名头而已。”Harvey盯着他，他成功的让Mike想起模拟法庭的那次，他们对他，对Rachel，还有那些助理律师们的日常，在Pearson Hardman赢就只是唯一的意义，Mike从来就不是明星学生，但他在用另一种方式耀眼，那种让平庸者恨不得将其熄灭的方式。

Mike的眼睛黯了下来，Harvey总是能让他为自己的行为感到愚蠢，毕竟后者是全纽约最好的律师，他能怎么办。Mike偏过脸，透过满墙的落地窗看向远处的灯红酒绿，只能看见摩天大楼在深黑夜空中锐利而残酷的顶尖。这个视界对他来说又高又冷。

“没错，你说的对，”他低声的说，“但你知道吗，我不在乎。”他抬了抬手，做了个无所谓的手势，目光却迎向Harvey，“我不在乎，我知道自己是谁，我知道我现在所谓的正轨是建立在谎言之上的，我隨时都会变回那个买大麻的穷小子，脑袋上带着个弹孔躺在大西洋的海底，事情原本应该是这样的，但你给了我这些，”他的手遥遥划过纽约的夜空，“你给了我这些，我唯一在乎的只有你是怎么看我的。但是这对你毫无意义，Harvey，对你来说没有任何价值。”

他的头又开始晕起来，他不该跟Harvey说这些的，他放弃缠着他手的领带，如果接下来再有什么动作，一定是领结朝上直接勒死自己得了。

“我最好还是走了，我喝的太醉了。”他摇摇晃晃的站起来，就在他反应过来之前，他那已经缠的乱七八糟的细领带就被Harvey抓在了手上，他把他拽回来，推回到沙发上，紧跟着就是狠狠的吻住了他。

Mike的呼吸乱了，就那么几秒钟，他立刻跟上了Harvey的节奏。他们的唇舌纠缠在一起，划过彼此的尖牙利齿，喘息中的亢奋和渴求不相上下。

“别把什么都怪罪在酒精上，”Harvey终于放开了Mike，他骨节分明的手指轻而易举的挑开那团纠缠不清的领带，“你其实没那么醉，是不是。”

“你就是个律师，嘴巴一闲就开始伤人。”Mike反唇相讥，他紧紧盯着Harvey，眼睛里有些细碎而紧张的光芒，却蕴含着巨大的喜悦，他还想吻住那两片伤人的薄唇。

“所以这一切都是因为我，”Harvey扬起了一边的眉毛，看起来简直是志得意满，他把Mike的细领带缠到自己的手上，然后衬衫的纽扣被解开了，Harvey斯条慢理的把他年轻的助理律师从衣服里剥了出来，他的手指调戏般划过Mike腰侧的肌理，引起一阵的战栗，“我就知道，我就应该在你一进门的时候就把你扔到床上，一直把你操到床垫里去。”

Mike感到所有饱含着酒精的血液都在往脑袋上涌，好像过去的二十年从来没这么醉过，他的脸立刻就红了。

“你说你知道自己是谁，但是你总是在最后一步退缩，Mike，”Harvey一边进行着他手上的行为一边说，“在你拎着箱子走进那间酒店房间的时候，你可以在我说出我们只雇佣哈佛毕业生的时候继续做你的大麻男孩，也可以给自己一个证明你值得这个的机会，你因为自己足够的特别而吸引住了别人的视线，而不是谁多看了你一眼你才变得与众不同。”

Mike光溜溜的看了他一会儿，才茫然的说，

“你怎么做到一边义正言辞一边下流猥琐的，唔——”

Harvey收紧了手指，他让Mike在他的手心里发出欢愉的破碎声，除此之外再说不出别的词汇。

“你还有的学。”Harvey嘴角挂起一个危险的角度，“或许下流，那是情趣，但猥琐，呃嗯。”他用缠在手上的细领带把Mike绑起来，“我先教你些浅显的。关于你随便把自己卖出去这事儿我们还没完，听清楚了，即便是你的同事，除了给你永远做不完的工作，累垮你，或者羞辱你，或者设计陷害你，之外，也许还会有人会把你剥干净，绑起来，丢在床上，在好好的操你之前把你的屁股打的就像火烧过一样。”

“那就是你。”

“那就是我。”


End file.
